Twisted Sisters
by shaybug1234
Summary: Melody and Jesse Honda are American twins that have transferred to Ouran! Why do they know everyone's names already? They are up to something, but what? This is my first story so don't hurt me if it's bad. Title may change. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ I don't own Ouran or any charactors. Well, I do get Melody and Jesse.**

"Come ooooonnnnnnn." I mumbled to myself, knowing that yelling would do nothing. I felt her hold my hand and lead me down stairs for breakfast. Hi, I'm Melody. Me and my twin sister Jesse just moved to Japan from America. Oh, and I'm blind, Jess is deaf.

"Do you want me to take you today?" Mom asked. "No, we are okay with walking there. The academy is just around the corner." Jess said. I knew that Mom was worried, but we are in the same class, so we would be fine. "Okay, just don't tell anyone." "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we won't." we said as one. Ouran can't be that bad to scholarships, can they? And why would they want to know that?

We walked up to the huge gates holding hands. We took a deep breath, then opened the door. We heard the words the others said. "New students? They look like scholarship students." and others but I tuned it out. Jesse will fill me in if I need to know it. Instead, I looked out at the pond near the door. Then we ran into the chairman. "Oh, you must be the new students! Here, why don't you follow me to your class room." He said.

(In the room)

"Well, today we have two new students with us. Melody and Jesse Honda. Girls why don't you tell us something about yourselves." said the teacher. "Well," I said "I am Melody Honda, I love music and play some instruments and, even though I suck, I love singing." I said. "I am blind." I smiled slightly as everyone looked at me weirdly. "I am Jesse Honda, I love art. I paint and sculpt in my free time. I am deaf." She said. "We are twins." we said in unison with a casual tone.

"Okay then. Jesse and Melody, you will sit in front of the Hitachiin twins. Boys, raise your hands so Jesse knows where to go." said the teacher. I snickered as two red headed boys raised their hands. They looked like they were about to die of boredom. They had perked up a bit by the time Jess "led" me to my seat.

Once she had sat down, we turned around to face them. "Hi," we said. "are you Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?"

(Kaoru's POV)

HOW DO THEY KNOW OUR NAMES? Wait, calm down, they probably just heard about us from other students. "And boys? You two will show them around for the next few days, alright?" said the teacher. "Fine." we said. "So, how do you know our names?" Hikaru asked the girls. "We have our ways." said Melody. I could tell that she was the blind one because her sister's eyes were a lot less hazy. "Hey, you four, stop talking!" the teacher yelled. "Kay kay." said the other two in unison as we said "Yeah, yeah." "I think we have ourselves new toys." Hikaru whispered to me. This is gonna be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thanks to all the people reading this story! If you have any ideas about the charaters or plot, please tell me! Oh and sorry about the whole "Looked at the pond" thing in the last chapter, I kinda forgot that that was Melody. Heh. **

**Some of this is my beta's thinking so she desereves to be mentioned!**

**Sadly, I don't own Ouran. BUT...(pulls out baseball bat and map.) I am working on it. :) (Renge cackle in background) SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YET!**

(Jesse POV)

After meeting the other twins, the morning pasted as a blurr. Before we knew it we were at lunch. I looked around then waited for Mel to decied where she wanted to sit. I wanted to watch one of the conversations going on to my left.

"Haruhi, Daddy will save you from those perverts!" said a blond idiot.

"Sempi, you aren't my dad! How many times do I need to tell you?" said an unemotional guy-girl.

"Yeah Boss. It's kinda creepy." said the Hittachins, siding with the brunett.

That one sent the blonde to the darkest corner of the room to mumble. I laughed. So that was the Host club "king" Tamaki. The chairmans son. I never thought that cousin would have been so...right. She had said he was a moron, but I didn't think that it was _this _bad.

"Where do you think cousin is? I can't see her anywhere." Melody said after a minute.

"Well, she might be in that club room. Or in her class room. Or fixing her hair. Or-"

"OKAY, I get it. Well, who else do we know here.?" Mel asked. I looked at her.

We smiled evily. "The clones." we said in synch. That was our offical nickname for the Hitachiin boys. So we walked over to the group (Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki).

"Hello. We're the Honda twins, Melody and Jesse." we said, not missing a beat, as usual.

(Haruhi POV)

"Hello. We're the Honda twins, Melody and Jesse." the two said. I looked at them. They had long, shiny, straight black hair that was braided down their backs and the palest skin I have ever seen. They wore the boys uniform with skirts insted of pants. Then I noticed their eyes. The one on the left had soft lavender eyes flecked with jade. Her sister's eyes looked simmilar, but very...cloudy.

"Are you blind?" I asked the girl on the right.

"Why don't you know? They're in our class. They said it in front of everyone." said Hikaru.

"Don't you remember? I came in late because _someone_ reset my alarm clock yesterday." I said.

Said someones began laughing histarically, patting each other on the back.

"Yes, I am blind. I am Melody. My sister Jesse is deaf." said the one on the right.

"We complete each other." they said in unison again. Um, okay...

"Ah, my princessess, I am -" Tamaki started, coming out of his corner.

"Tamaki Suoh. The chairmans son. You are half French so your grandmother dislikes you. Your mother has been forrbidden to have any contact with you in order for your grandma to pay for some of her medical services. You played the piano for her everyday so that she could enjoy herself more. You are the only heir to your father's company. Your have a teddy bear called Kuma-chan and you are The Host club's "king" and princely type." the two girls said.

That sent Tamaki into a histarical fit, whinning for "mommy". I was really begining to flip out.

(Jesse POV. Again.)

I looked at the horrified faces of the three that _weren't _in histarical fits. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing harder that I had in months.

"Jess, stop it!" I knew Melody was saying. Someone was trying to stop my shaking too. I finally calmed down enough to notice that it was Haruhi who was trying to stop my shaking. Cousin sure had good taste in girls. Haruhi _did _look a bit more guyish than I would have in the full boys uniform.

"Oh, thank you Haruhi Fujioka-san. We know about you too." Mel said. I looked at her. Why is it that even when I want to talk, she seems to beat me to the punch? She gave me an aploegetic smile and waved my on.

"It's true. We know about the whole host club. Well, we know the most about you and Kyoya Ootori-sama." I said. People had begun staring at us like we were a side show because of Suoh's freaking out.

"Is there any where else we could talk? Somewhere more privet?" Melody said. She was very very _very _shy. Mainly when people look at here like that. She was used to it coming from her blindness, and thought it was kinda funny when she heard the person's breathing change. I don't get it though. I _hate_ it when people do that to me from my being deaf. I just wanted to be _normal_, but, with my job, that is never going to happen.

"Yeah. Why don't we hold a Host club meeting?" Tamaki said. Finally through with the theatricks, since no one (Haruhi) was paying him any attention.

"That sounds much better. We would like to meet the others face to face. Wouldn't we, Jesse?" Mel said. I shrugged. I didn't really want to meet the stalker/cool type, but I figured why not.

"Then it's setled. Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki said.

"Yes, sir!" the clones said, acting like soldiers.

"Take these two to the club room and get the others, stat!"

And that was the last thing I remember before regaining conciesness.

(Melody POV)

I woke up on an overly plush couch in a room that smelled like tea and sweets. I sat up and heard Jess breathing. I could tell she was still out cold. Man, that girl can sleep. I shook my head and laughed softly.

"Finally! We thought you would never wake up!" I heard the clones holler in an annoyed tone.

"Well, then next time, don't swing so hard. And why knock us out? It's not like the third music room is a secret. Almost every kid in the school has been here or they've heard of it." I said, turning toward their voices.

"I guess we got a _bit_ carried away. No hard feelings?" Kaoru said.

"Don't apologize! If you do, she will think she's better than us!" said Hikaru, trying to be quiet.

"No, I don't think that she or her sister are like that. I bet they're nice. Give them a shot before you say stuff like that." Came a baerly audible reply.

"You guys realize I can hear every word of your conversation, right?" I said wondering if they were stupid or something.

"Yeah you guys are kinda bad at the whole 'keep this between us' crap." Jess said finally up.

"Oh, so your finally up? We thought you would be out for longer." Hikaru said.

"Then why don't you whack us some more?" Jess said in a sarcastic tone. "Do us all a favor. I'm still sleepy."

"No. Boss said that once you are up you will meet the rest of the club. And speaking of which, GUYS! THEY'RE UP!" the clones yelled.

Oh yay. Now we can make all of the others flip out. Whoop-de-do.

(Jesse POV)

About a second after they finished yelling, everyone came into the room where we were. I named them in my head. First was Suoh, then Fujioka, then Stalker(Kyoya), and finally Morinozuka with Haninozuka on his sholders. I glanced at Mel once they were in the room. She nodded. "Well lets show you what we got." We said.

"Lets start with Fujioka. You are fifteen. You're here on a schoolarship. The reason you are in this club is your debt because you broke a vase. You find the club's screwing around bothersome. Your mother is dead, your dad is a cross dresser and so are you. You appear fearless but we know better. Talking to girls comes natrully to you, probly because you are one. You have a super secert crush on one of these hosts. Half of them have a crush on you, including the one you like." We smiled. "Now Stalker."

"Kyoya Ootori. You are the youngest of three sons. You are cool, calculating, and do your homework one _everyone_. Your best friend is the nut job of a king, Tamaki. You are smart and realistic. The club is succsessful because of you. You are not a morning person and have the nickname Low Blood-Pressure Demon Lord. You have an extreamly cold outer shell, when truthfully you are quite caring. You always carry you Clipboard of Doom. When you push up your glasses they glare perfectly so people can't see your eyes." I giggled when he twitched.

"Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka. You are the oldest of the hosts. You are a shorty. You love sweets. You have incredible fighting skills. You have a younger brother who acts like he hates you, but really he just dosen't understand you. You have a cake night where you stay up late eating as much cake as you want with you stuffed bunny Usa-chan. You are the boy loitia type for the host club. Mori is the only one who calles you by your first name. You, like the stalker, are not a morning person." We said.

"And last but not least, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka. You are the second oldest after Hunny, somehow. You are very protective of your cousin, Hunny, who is the only one that calles you your first name. Your family and his family used to be in a 'master-servant' relationship. You think of Haruhi as a little sister that you need to look after You too have a younger brother, but you and him have a better relationship than Hunny and Yasuchika do." we finished taking deep breaths.

"What about the twins?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, them? Not important enough." I said. Then got piched by Melody for it.

"Really, the author for this is just lazy. Sorry!" Melody said.

"Hey! I am not lazy! I am saving them for later." came an odd, unembodied voice.

"Oh, shut UP!" We yelled.

"Don't make me get the baseball bat again!" came the reply.

That sacared me so I stopped, knowing fully well that she could kill me off or worse.

"Hey I don't think like that!" Me and Mel shreaked.

"Pairings." Was all we got.

"Okay, back to the story!" the voice said.

"Yeah, you know, you may know us, but we have someone who knows everything about _you._" stated the clones. "Kyoya-sempi!" they yelled.

Silence.

"Kyoya, what do you know about them?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know anything,"-insert twitch here-"ANYTHING AT ALL!" stalker screamed.

He then started running around in circles mummbling, then, after about a minute, he stopped and went up to Tamaki.

"May I borrow your corner?" he asked, clearly needing the Emo Corner.

"Of course. Just don't break it." Suoh replyed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

At that, Stalker went into the emoness that is the corner, dropping his clipboard on his way. (Gasp!)

"Oh, kay. That was weird. So how do you know all of that?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, we have our ways. Our fan girl ways." we said smiling.**(an/ cue source!)**

Powerful machineary. Cackling. Enter mystery cousin!

"Renge! We missed you!" Melody and I yelled.

**AN/ sorry I took forever on this. I got grouned and had no ideas, so, yeah. Review!**


End file.
